


COFFEE AND BAR "DOG-HOLE"

by Norvess



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, M/M, like the worst crack eevr this isnt a real fic hhhhhhh dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norvess/pseuds/Norvess
Summary: please dont read this please dont read this please





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eltheric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltheric/gifts).



> the police is already breakign down my door  
> but it was worth it  
> for therin <3

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) karl 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

 

outsider summoned corvo to the void.  
he was nakd. so was corvo.  
"i loved you all this time corv please fuck me" said the oursider. corvo smiled and kissed him. of course he loved him back. they kissed liek they were thirsty for each other. corvostognue entered outsiders mouth and their tongues intertwined and danced together like tango or something.  
"oh im so wet now oh take me now you big alpha corvo" moaned the outsider. corvos pushed his dogn into his boy puss that was all lubed up cause outsider is an omega. his asshole sucked corvo in like mother hamster eating her children.  
"Oh! Oh! Oh! " outsider screamed. he was beginning to get an orgasm. they started to kiss everywhere and outsiders pale body became all warm. And then….  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"

It was….Dumbledore!

**Author's Note:**

> Update 03/04  
> STOP LIKING THIS FIC AJHDLKSJHDSADGSADJHSAKDKSAD


End file.
